Somewhere Out There
by BakaMelon
Summary: He's gonna take all the chances in the world just to be with her. chp 3 up.
1. 30 Minutes

_// H-hello, This is my first fanfic I do plan to update this, Please enjoy -bows.- I promise it'll get better than this. v.v//_

//Hm, I'm going to continue after all //

**Chapter 1 : 30 Minutes.**

The room was dark and quiet, Soft moans errupted when _he_ touched her.

" _Ichi.. Ichi.. Ichi.. Ichi.._ "  
_  
"Please, stay with me Rukia." He groaned, He postioned himself higher between her legs, Her toes curled and her hands grasped the sheets. The pure excitement made her head spin, He felt himself rise preparing to thrust within her. _

" _Ichi.. Ichi.. Ichi.. Ichi.._ "

_Strange, He chose her over everyone else. She couldn't understand why, but she appreciated him no matter what, He wouldn't leave, he wouldn't run, because that would only bring the rain and when she was near, it stopped, Didn't Orihime have that effect? The question bothered her._

_He entered without say, Her flesh reacted violently, she felt the rush of her innocence being broken, Her hands clung to his back, expecting him to flinch at her nails digging deeper, She pulled them out at the warm sensation, it was blood, "I-I.. sorry." He looked up and grinned at her concern for him, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Her cheeks turned pink, and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_" ..Ichigo.. "_

_She sat up, looking aside her, he was there, sleeping soundly._

She was a noble now, She wouldn't cry, She couldn't cry, But how would she explain her encounter with Ichigo to Byakuya? Even to Renji? Thoughts bothered her mind, Was this right? What would Orihime say? How would she feel?

Ichigo cupped her chin, Rukia looked at him with widened eyes, Oh crap, was she saying all this out loud? He yawned and scratched the back of his head still holding her chin with his hand. "Don't be so worried, It's annoying." Rukia took a deep breath in and pouted.

He groaned, "Don't give me that look." She huffed, "What look?!" He sighed, "Do you insist on arguing?" .. "You started it." She mocked, Ichigo grabbed her wrists pushing her under him, "Do you insist on arguing?" he asked more serious this time. "Are you threatening me?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"'Course not." Ichigo grinned slyly, Biting at her neck, his hand sliding up and down her thigh. "Ichiii.." He was going to take her all the way this time, No matter what be the consequences. His fingers intertwined with hers, taking a moment to kiss her and ravish her tongue with his.

"Ichiiii" She whined, which was muffled by his sudden violent kiss. His hands slid down, Ripping off her panties. Rukia cried desprately, "Ichigo!" He ignored her protesting cries, His mouth left hers and for a moment she could hear the shuffling of fabric as he released him self and swiftly entered her with a groan. Damn, he hadn't given her time to adjust, Her arms wrapped around him and she pulled herself up close to him. Her mouth began lapping and nipping at his neck, He ignored her so she was going to end him quickly. He stopped and cupped her chin, "What do you think your doing?" She squirmed with him still inside her, "You.. Ripped my.." her complains were cut off by another rough kiss.

He grabbed her hips, Allowing her to move on top of him as he thrusted all the way in making her wince. "Ichiii.." He began to move in and out of her, "Shut up and let me do this." She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulder's helping him with his pace, "Mnn." She whimpered. Her arm wrapped around his neck as one retrived his hand from her hips placing it on her breast. Ichigo gave somewhat of a shocked reaction, Usually she denied him altogether, But he enjoyed seeing her so pleased.

This seemed more different, He was rough, He wanted to keep her. The image of her leaving when the 6th Squad came for her played through his mind over and over, He hated it so much. Then thoughts of his journey.. How Inoue, Ishida, and Chad helped, How time to time he was pathetic and so fucking desprate. How he obtained all the scars, and in the end he nearly lost her to Aizen, But now she came back, And he was going to make the time with her last, last forever that is.

----

The next morning was usual. She left without saying goodbye, and she'd meet him and tease him in class, this time he wanted to show everyone. Everyone his feelings, and how he truely loved her. Though he'd never admit it, "I love you" were such ugly words to him. He cupped her chin, allowing everyone to pause and look over without missing the climax of the scene. Her face turned a bright red "Ichi..?" His mouth swooped down to cover hers, and everyone was in a gasp. The first to walk out of the room, Clearly hurt as ever was Orihime, followed by Ishida.

"AGHH I KNEW IT, YOU ALWAYS HAD FEELINGS FOR THE NEW GIRL DIDN'T YOU?! ICHIGO YOU STUD YOU, GOOD GOING." Keigo screamed, waving his arms around during lunch. Ichigo ignored him, Shit he knew that embarrassing her in front of the whole class would bring a whole shit load of trouble on him. Mizuru "I have to agree, Ichigo, I thought'd you'd atleast go for Inoue." Keigo interrupted "WHAT? NO! This is the perfect chance for me to get with the lovely Miss Inoue." He spun around like a comlete jackass, or so Ichigo thought, His mind was more on where Rukia was.

----

She wasn't in class, .. On his way home he stopped in front of a mini store, He remembered before their first time, That day she paused and her eyes were set on the Chappy like plushie. He shrugged and tried to act it off as he went into the store.

"I'm home." Ichigo called, seeing if Rukia would answer back, Only recieving attention from Kon, "Where's my Onee-san Ichi-Baka?!" Ichigo growled and threw his school bag on Kon. "Shut up." He plopped on his bed and gave out a sigh closing his eyes.

The clock struck 1:00 am when Rukia appeared, Ichigo woke up in a daze. "Where've you been, Dammit?!" Rukia held her stomach, "I was just feeling uneasy." She crawled from the edge of his bed onto him. "It just hurts--.." He began undressing her, getting her out of the uniform. He took off his own shirt and slid it on her, Getting up and tossing her uniform aside. "Ichi.. Your not mad ar.." "Here." He scowled shoving the chappy like plushie in her arms. Her head lowered and she smiled. When he returned back to laying postion she immediately curled up next to him. Minutes passed and her breath went soft indicating she was asleep. He sat up looking down at her. _"So this is what it feels like."_ He murmured.

The next day Rukia had decided to taken it off, "Ano.. It hurts still." He cupped her chin, "I'm sorry.." He began planting kisses along her jaw. When she pulled away Ichigo turned away and left hurt.

"White day is coming up, What do you plan to do Inoue-san?" Tatsuki asked a not so cheery at the moment Orihime. "A-ah.. I.. was going to make Kurosaki-kun some chocolate.. I know I probably won't get anything back.. But." She grinned at Orihime "I think that's a great idea." She said reassuringly.

"STRAWBERRRRRRRY." Keigo yelled, "Let's eat lunch together!!!" Mizuru came along "Hey, Kurosaki, where's Rukia?" Ichigo hesistated still hurt from the occurence between them in the morning. "She's not well." Keigo smirked, "Get her sick, boy?" Ichigo punched Keigo. "Shut up." "HEEEEEEEEY," Keigo whined, "Don't get so rough, We're not in bed ya'know.." A vein popped out. "Just kidding, just kidding." Keigo cried waving his hands.

----

The next day Rukia came back to class, It seemed everyone had their eyes on the new couple, Ichigo scoffed ignoring the others he was more concerned for her, and Rukia tried avoiding him altogether.

Orihime perked up when the bell rang, She wanted to spend time talking with Rukia, alone. She saw what happened, And she knows it crushed her, But she accepted that, Besides. Rukia was her friend, she did help rescue her, and she was proud.

"Kuchiiikiii-saaan" Orihime giggled, "Don't you want to eat? It's very good." Damn, the pain in Rukia's stomach hurt so much she was afraid to eat, "I'm not feeling so well, I'm sorry" She said softly, Orihime smiled, "Don't worry Kuchiki-san, I'm sure you'll get better, Your very strong." Rukia flushed at the compliment given to her by Orihime.

"Ah. T-thanks Inoue." She said trying to hide her pain. "I-I should be going."

"Aw so soon?" She whined

"Y-yeah.. I--" She stirred unable to process any thoughts.

"Rukia?" Orihime looked up.

"Please.. Take care." Inoue whispered

----

"Hey." Ichigo raised his hand to her, Giving off the smirk of satisfaction that she loved.

"_What_." Rukia asked. "Moody, aren't we?" He hadn't touched her for four days, It seemed strange. "I'm not moody." He smirked, "Really?" Moving in closer, going for the first move, Rukia's arm's flung around him sending him in a state of shock, "Rukia.." "Ichi.. It hurts." Fuck, He didn't like that sentence. He heard it too often now, and not to mention she was in pain and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. This was one of the consequences he'd probably suffer, He tried not to think of it as the worst. He felt so worthless, unable to help his love, _Sickening_.

They decided to visit Urahara's Shop, Rukia insisted she went to speak with them alone. After 30 minutes with talking to Yoruichi and Kisuke alone Rukia silently walked out of the room, "So..?" he stood up, She turned away, "Let's go." During the whole walk home he stayed behind her protectively. Not one of them spoke, When they arrived in his room, She sat kneeling at the edge of the bed. Ichigo's concern for the young girl he loved grew deeper. God knows he had no idea what was about to go on.

----

Thoughts ran threw her mind like crazy, she wasn't prepared for this.

"A-are you going to tell me..?" ..She looked at him.

"..You don't have to." ..She looked away.

Hours passed, and when sunset hit she moved closer to him, kneeling next to him. "Ichigo."

His intention grew on her, and his heart raced fast when she picked up his hand with both of hers.

He swallowed hard.

Her eyes meet exactly with his. "Ichigo."

She placed his hand on her stomach.

_Damn.  
_

----


	2. Once Again

Their night of their first encounter was awkward, she'd been sick that week and he tried hard as hell to take care of her, She panted and sweated, the room felt like an oven to her, He hesitantly tried calming her sickness down, "I told you it's not good to play in the rain." She whined and pushed his hands away. "Shut up fool, this is nothing to me." He scowled catching her arms and forcing her to lie down. "Stop moving, Bunny lover." He barked pinning her down with all his might. She hadn't bothered with what he's done, all she cared about was getting up and when she moved he had a clear view of down her shirt. His face turned a bright red and he backed off, falling off the bed. She hadn't noticed at first, but once she realized what he saw she kicked him in the face and attempted storming away.

The moment she rose up she lost balance and fell on top of Ichigo who'd been covering his nose. His eyes grew wide as he shook her, Only recieving continious pants and sweating. Okay, he had to do this. He carried her fainted body to the bathroom where he lied her down and began running a cold bath. His face brightly red at what was prepared to happen, Which.. wasn't really big. He tried looking away while undressing her, which was clumsy fiddling with her clothes for the first minutes.

His face deepened with a red glow when his hand brushed up against something it shouldn't have. He lifted her body slowly, placing it in the cool water and when she settled her eyes struck open and her hand met his face. She quickly covered herself, "Ichigo you pervert!" she cried. "Shut up! I - i.." She splashed him.

Within the next hour he sat with his back against the wall outside of the bathroom, He stood up when he heard her standing out of the bathtub, which told him maybe her fever went down, When she opened the door, in only a towel, his face turned red again. She scoled, "Don't look so innocent." And walked down the hall to his room.

He followed after, keeping his eyes on the floor beneath him, When he looked up his body crashed with hers, knocking her towel off. Little did they know that was what sparked the height of their new relationship.

_Maybe sex didn't go well with sickness._

He blushed at the thought.

Well, Pregnancy and Sickness didn't go well.  
- - -

Okay so maybe he tried denying the fact at first, After two months had passed a summer came there wasn't a damn sign that said he was right.

Of course that moment he could treasure. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. The only word he thought of was "_Damn_."

" Ichigooo " The voice teased. He groaned. " Ichigooo " He swat at the blonde haired shinigami. "Shutup." He scowled. " Why so pouty, Father to be? " Kisuke mocked. Okay, maybe he was abit moody, It wasn't exactly easy with Rukia. 

"Ichi Do you hate me? You hate me don't you? I look horrible don't I?" The whining of her unsecure self drove him mad, He loved her and she was the most beautiful thing in his life at the moment, How could he even dare to hate her? Of course, she did take it rough on herself at times. He did like the thoughts of when they first encountered, and how his hands grabbed her hips, how her breath was cut short and how the heat rised between them. Maybe he was too young, too wild.

At seventeen his life spun crazily. Byakuya would soon be after him, Not to mention Renji. Ukitake wouldn't get off his back about how happy he'd be, and Ikkaku would just have another reason to drink. Maybe it was good Orihime knew. At the moment, since Ichigo couldn't handle the full fact of Rukia carrying his child, it was best she stayed with Hime, He'd like to think that but everyday he woke up without her it affected his life. Okay, Maybe it was good, this was only the first stage of her pregnancy, he feared to know what the next stage would hold.

- - -

"Oh How cute, children are cute, You're cute!" Rangiku cried, apparently having some want-to-have-a-baby-now nerve struck while flinging her arms around her. Orihime suppressed her giggles and smiled at Rukia, who'd blushed at Matsumoto's compliments. She didn't think so highly of herself, especially when she ate the most unsual things even Orihime thought was strange. "Kuchiki-san, Have you thought of any names..?" Come to think of it, no. She really didn't plan this out, but what the hell, She didn't expect it at all. She shook her head lightly. "I-isn't it to early to think of names?" She added, while taking a spoonful of ice cream and bread covered in sweet bean paste in her mouth. It didn't taste half bad. Hell, it tasted pretty good. There was nothing wrong with what she ate in front of them, They would've gladly joined in eating the samething as well. Too early? Who was she kidding? She was way older than Ichigo, she probably messed up his life.

She leaned back, Not seeing Ichigo for the past week bothered her. What was he up to? She thought of last week when he had came over visiting how he argued with her about her unsual eating habits.

_"There's absolutely nothing wrong with what I eat, Kurosaki Ichigo!" she yelled. "What?! Look at what the hell your eating, It's .. It's weird!! How can you eat that?! Why don't you eat normal again?!" he snapped back. "Maybe if you haven't noticed, Thanks to you, I am becoming A big overstuffed, fluffy, fat ice cream eating machine! It's your fault!" Dumbass, How could he ask such an idiotic question?! Oh the complete nerve of him. The part she loved though, Was when Orihime had told her how she fell asleep on the couch, and Ichigo sat next to her. Watching her. She remembered some of this, It ended up in another arguement when his head leaned in too close and she suddenly woke up knocking heads with him. "Ow, what the hell?!" She cried._

That was nice, but what stranged her out more was Inoue, she knew her feelings for Ichigo clearly, but she guessed that the fact Ichigo trusted her more than ever was as best as she could get, Not to mention she had strangely become closer with Ishida.

Rukia was pretty much like a drunk person who didn't know what the fuck a push up was. She stumbled around the house that night after hearing 'mnn and ahh' noisess loudly. Unexpectedly. Orihime was more than friends with Ishida, and more than embarrassed when Rukia had walked in on her first time. She didn't care, She was pretty fumed up about Ishida calling her fat that day, or atleast implying it, but what the hell ever she didn't care.

'Oi, Rukia.. Have.. you gained weight?' and with her uncotrollable mood swings the first thing to launch at him was her fist. As small as it was it was hard as hell.

- - -

_Slam, Crash._

Ichigo yelled out as he was sent flying through the back door. "Ah, Now Kuchiki Taicho, Please, control Abarai Fukutaicho, I can't afford a new door!" Urahara pleaded, knowing he enjoyed the fact of Ichigo's moment torture.. Byakuya would've sent Ichigo flying too, but he remained calm as the noble he was. He grabbed Renji's shoulder halting him from beating the spirit force then pure life out of the boy. A somewhat heartbroken Renji turned away, and growled deep in his throat, Well, he couldn't have her now. And he regretted letting her go.

"_So_, Where is she." Byakuya asked cold as ever.

- - -

Rapid stomps were heard coming down the hallway, Which struck interest to both the orange haired girls. But not to the small raven haired girl who sat there as if something, which was nothing was funny.

With a hard kick Orihime's door went flying open, with Ichigo, who was sent flying again, through. Followed by many of the Shinigami's who had come to over watch the town. "Hello Taicho!" Matsumoto greeted the small silver, tourquiose eyed captain, unnoticing Ichigo. Rukia didn't look up until she noticed Byakuya come through at last.

"Nii-sama!" She cried, throwing he arms around he brother. She'd never do that, but right now, she was out of it. Byakuya examined he newly formed bump. When she recognized his eyes weren't on her, she began sobbing. "Oh, Nii-sama, It all happened so quick. I was-- I was so scared!" She cried out, even managing fake tears. "Oi, Rukia! Did he hurt you?!" Renji asked impatiently, one yes and Ichigo would be the flying Strawberry. EVeryone watched as her acted continued.

"Nii-sama, I know I have probably brought shame to you, B-but I was.. so scared, I didn't know what to do."

And when Byakuya looked over to him he thought.

_Damn!_

// Phew, that explains the pain. Enjoy. - goes off to sleep for 11 hours straight - //


	3. It Doesn't Always Rain

After a few mindless beatings and fighting back everyone had somewhat settled down in a large circle, Which bothered Orihime, _'Since when did my house become a shinigami hotel?' _, The questions came out. First by Hanataro, who was granted permission to come by Unohana.

"..Rukia, Did it hurt?" He softly mentioned out to her. At first she didn't know what the hell was going on, she was pretty spaced out from watching Ichigo and Renji beat each other. "Oh! You mean did it hurt? Well not really, I mean.. At first, Well actually it hurt for a while, even a couple of days. I think he was too rough or maybe jus-- mph" Fortunately Orihime covered her mouth because an embarrassed Ichigo would have to suffer a hell of alot more if she continued. "Kuchiki-san, That's not what he uh .. he meant." Her eyes widen "Really? But.. He asked if it hurt? And it did! He was really rough at first." A small rosey blush rised on her cheeks and she shook her head, "No, no.. Ah.. Hanataro, it.. doesn't hurt for awhile." Replying more informational to him.

While she alone spoke to Hanataro about the stages, Hitsugaya's eyes looked over to Ichigo, "So, what do _you_ plan to do about this?" What does he plan to do about it? Well, he didn't quite know. Infact he hasn't told any other soul about it, besides Orihime, who told Ishida and Tatsuki. He did plan to tell his father, After a few more beatings and lectures. "What do you mean?" That wasn't the right thing the answer, but it was the best he could. Actually, no, it was the obvious answer, But he wasn't just going to abandon her and leave. Oh hell no, he couldn't do that. He trembled at the very thought of leaving her alone, and pregnant. Byakuya would personally cut off more than his head and with Aizen still alive made him more sure he couldn't leave her. No, he just couldn't, Couldn't?! He wouldn't. Before Hitsugaya could continue Matsumoto jumped in, "I suggest that we.. Drink in celebration!" Matsumoto declared, holding up various bottles of sake and other types of acohol she bought. Hitsugaya scoled her, "This is not the time for drinking." But hours later she managed to even get him to have a few to many, and probably everyone else in that damn apartment room. Ichigo didn't drink though, as much as they wrapped their arms around him, completely wasted, and shoved their drinks in his face he needed to keep sober, especially for her and he was underage. Very underage.

The scene was more than uberly disguting to him. Ikkaku and Renji who had a who has the bigger ego contest were officially passed out on the floor, and Matsumoto and Orihime continously cheered and whoo'ed at Kira who began a stripping routine. _So, shinigami's strip? _Unfortunately for Ichigo, Byakuya remained sober and upmost pissed at his lieutenant for his stupid ass acting. When he looked around more, there was one person missing. Which sent his protective nerve in a panic. Maybe she was hurt?! Maybe she gone into labor?! Wait no, how many months was it? He thought to himself while walking around to find her sitting, eating. He stood abit far distance, and when she looked up at him they locked in a stare. So this was the one he loved. The not so small any more, woman who had a mouth full of ice cream and curry. His eyes silently told her _I missed you _while she answered back silently _I missed you too_ and when he got a good look at what was in the bowl he immediately snatched it away. "What the hell? Is it even healthy for you to eat-- This!" She reached out and fought with him to get the heavenly tasting food back, "I told you, There is nothing wrong with what I put in my mouth." He blushed. Maybe he was alittle perverted.

"Oh, OH, Riii, Hiiiimeeee" Matsumoto called. "Ra.. Ra..N-n-ni.. Ah ga.. Ukk, kuu.. Wha whooooo kuku?" A dazed and confused Orihime answered back as she slouched on the couch unaware of what's happening. A drunken Kira began blurting out all his feelings and emotions which sent Orihime and Matsumoto into a high pitched laughter, Actually. They didn't know what was so funny, they just knew he was stripping. "Oi, Ori he hi my eh-- Hey, HEY! Lady. Hey, bitch, Hahah.." Renji called out to both. "H-how. How do yo--ou. Ah, uh. Carry those 'round?" Pointing to her chest. Orihime let out an offened gasp while Matsumoto shoved his face in them nearly suffercating him. "Well we ah.. Uh.." She replyed back for Orihime. Kira, who's melancholy act was ignored, wrapped his arms around Matsumoto's waist and rubbed his cheek against his back, "Oh, I muh goin tah fill low yah fer eva." She laughed helplessly at the ticklish feeling and his slurred speech which she couldn't make out.

- - -

Within the next few weeks her bump become slightly bigger and her moods got worse. Especially towards, Byakuya and Renji.

"Shut up, Shut up! Your always on my ass! Do this, do that. I can take care of myself pretty damn good! And when the hell did I needed to be so noblely" Noblely? Was that even a word? Oh she didn't care. "Rukia, stop this foolishness." Foolishness?! It took all her strength to hold back from giving her own brother a good beating, but this time she couldn't help it. She grabbed the nearest bowl and flung it at Byakuya, who dogded without second thought. So maybe it wasn't good to test her patience. Next were empty sake bottles that came at both faster than Renji could move. He yelped out when he was struck with one, And Rukia would've stopped to comfort him and apologize had she not been so mad. Byakuya evetually got a hold of her arms lifting them in the air so that she couldn't fight back and bite his, almighty luxurious skin, But when Ichigo and Orihime came in to see what was breaking and who was dying-- of course that's what they thought since they knew well not to mess with her, Rukia broke out of her brothers grip and wrapped her arms around Ichigo while breaking into tears. He couldn't do more than comfort her because fighting with them is like a death match. He hand stroked her backing lovingly while her face nuzzled into his chest. She wasn't that tall, hell she was nearly as short as Hitsugaya, but she did feel safe and that's all she needed. His head lowered and his mouth brushed against her neck. "Crazy bitch! What the hell are ya thinkin?!" Renji yelled out at her while Orihime tended to the wound she made with the sake bottle. Rukia immediately threw him a death glare and he silenced himself before she killed him.

- - -

" Ow Ow Ow, _S_-_stop_, Stop! You're going to fast! Please, No more! " She whined.

"How's this?" Making his motions slower.

"Ohhh" She moaned. After the stress Rukia had, Ichigo sat her down and rubbed her back. She was more sensitive to anyone's touch now. Her feet were swollen, she always wanted to cry, and she ate way more than before. He mouth moved against her neck and he intoxicated her scent. He hadn't touched her like this for awhile, and now they were finally alone. He pushed her down, lying her back on the floor as soft as her could, he lifted up her shirt and placed his ear on her stomach listening to what was becoming his child. He wanted to comfort her, protect her, and make all her fears go away. He was nervous, really nervous. As she drifted off into a sleep he could hear her heart beat and her breath soften. Wow.

_'Aye King, What with the rain clearing up? Where's your loathing ass mind at?' _The hollow scowled, leaning next to him. _'Oi King, Looks like you've been doing some work 'ere ' _He growled lowly. Instantly he pulled Rukia into his arms, expecting her to sense his hollow's presence and wake up. "What do you want?" He scowled at him, his protective feelings for Rukia running uncontrolablely. Luckily he managed not to immediately attack his hollow right at the moment. _'Hey King, What the hell? I'm not gonna hurt her. That fuckin' rain is annoying, you think I want that? But, I might hurt the others. I might show you what really protection is you shinigami bitch.' _Damn, He would've went into his soul reaper form right there for his hollow just saying that. _'Ya know, I never thought it'd be __**her**__, To be honest I didn't think it would be anyone, Your pansy ass is 'ah caught in your worthless self too much to give ah damn 'bout anyone.' _He stepped closer and reached out his hand to pat her stomach only to pull his hand away when he pulled her closer. _King, You really are a bitch.' _He laughed hysterically, criticizing what Ichigo called _protecting her_. When her eyes flickered open the hollow pulled back and dissappeared, her eyes fell again, and he relaxed.

- - -

"Oo rii hiii meeee!" Rangiku cried, halfly bored out of her mind. "Oo rii hiii meeee!" After a few minutes Orihime had joined her own the couch with a bowl of popcorn, "Gomen, I didn't mean to make you wait so long!" She threw a few glances around the room, "Ah, Kuchiki-san? Are you going to watch the movie with us?" The bathroom door creaked open "No, t-that's alright." Rukia called back closing it again, and throwing her back against the wall. She felt awkwardly strange, and really afraid. She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bathtub moving her hands forward and running them through the water. She quickly rose up at the sight that appeare before her.

"..Ah, Rukia, It's been a while, Look how you've grown!" He grinned. Her knees began a violent tremble and she felt as if she was going to fall. "What's wrong?" He asked grabbing her elbows. "You look scared! Oh my, You've really grown, How many months is it now? Five? " She tried managing the words that choked in her throat while his hand grazed her stomach. "Oh dear, You really need to be treated more properly." Her eyes widen, She hated him, she hated him so much. Gin Ichimaru smirked "What do you think Aizen?" _Where were they coming from? How could they pass Inoue and Rangiku? Better yet, What did they want? _She'd be damned if she cried out and begged for help. "What is it you want?" Aizen smirked, "Well Kuchiki Rukia, that's not very welcoming, Is it Gin? Don't you offer guests a drink, or welcome them happily?" He questioned closing her in against the corner. "_Don't toy with me_." He laughed lightly, "Of course not. Why would I mess with something precious? Messing with it might result in breaking it." His finger pointing to the unnoticed wound he had inflicted on her arm. Her hand rushed up and covered the new bloodstained wound.

"Dear, Don't worry, We just need you to come with us tomorrow. We'll allow you to say your goodbyes, Don't worry, You'll see them again, But.. That child." She removed her hand from the wound and swat at him. "Don't you dare touch me." She growled. "No intention to, Don't ya worry though, We'll be back tomorrow, Please though, Have everyone come and welcome our return." and with those single words he slipped away. She threw her back against the wall, hissing at the incredible pain that formed. Hearing the banging against the wall Orihime knocked on the door, "Kuchiki-san. Are you okay?" She asked from outside the door. She threw her head back, knocking it against the wall while her toes started curling, she began rising her body off the floor which was half covered in a pool of blood. This was serious, she needed to tend to her wound quickly without Orihime or Matsumoto noticing.

2 hours passed and she had yet to heal her wound. Everything became faint and somewhat of a blur. A black image shifted infront of her, it turned around and kneeled holding out its hand. She threw her head the other way and scoffed, 'I don't need help. Especially help from a figment of my imagination.' The black image tilted its head pulling its hand back. 'Why are you still here? I told you to go away.' That image was just as stubborn as _him_. It stood up and it looked like it examined the area, The bloody area. It lowered its hand again. This time she looked up and the image was clearer than before.

She stumbled out of the bathroom, hitting the wall infront of her and turning around so he back was against it. _huffhuff_. Her breath was weakening, she needed to heal her wounds, but she needed to go, go far and out of reach for them, for him. "Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried jumping up to tend to Rukia's opening wound. "No. Stay back." She said more colder than ever. As weak as she was becoming she headed towards the front door there being halted by Orihime who had grabbed her elbow. "Please Kuchiki-san, Your hurt!" With another cold stare Rukia swat away Orihime's grip. "_Don't_." The coldness in her voice was enough to make Matsumoto tremble. Orihime glanced over to a silent stricken Matsumoto, when she caught eyes with her she motioned Orihime to the phone.

By the time Rukia had made it to the River she kneeled down. Her left half of her clothes soaking and drenched in blood. She bit on her lip holding back a hiss as she lifted up the shirt to examine the scar. Maybe this was a bad idea. Aizen and Gin weren't stupid, without her there they'd have th- no they wouldn't. They'd have to fight every one. Nii-sama, Renji.. Ichigo. Her head lowered as tears ran down her cheeks. No, she shouldn't cry. She was glad, Glad this wound wasn't somewhere else. Or on someone else.

The sound of foot steps weren't far, but with the condition she was in they were very faint. _huffhuff_. She stood up, _they were coming, they were all coming. _Apprehension began to take over. She took a few steps forward, trying not to slip, until she made it to the edge of the cliff where the river roared beneath her. She looked up and saw the black shape, it waved. It held out its hand. She shook her head to it. It nodded and pulled its hand back.

Her arm was stricken with a stronger pain, She turned around and looked the spikey orange haired boy holding her from going off the cliff. "Rukia." He whispered lovingly as ever.

She smiled reaching with both hands to hold his face. Ichigo looked at her with desprate eyes, her hands slipped down to his shoulder's leaving a trail of her blood on him. She used all her force to fiercely push him back making him fall hard on the floor and stare up wide eyes at the girl he still loved who had pushed him away now. With a few steps back and a loud splash he cried out.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried, desprately jumping forward prepared to jump in as well as Renji who'd eyes widen in disbelief. It took the force of Ikkaku, Hanataro, and Kira to hold Renji from jumping in while Byakuya stared in shock that even she jumped in. Hitsugaya ran over to the edge, She hadn't floated to the top. There was no site of her. Matsumoto comforted Orihime, who started to cry at the fact of losing her friend.

The sky darkened.

Ichigo sat there, helpless like a lost child, in total denial, disbelief and any other word that would explain his heart racing and his mind telling him its a bad dream.

_"Your pathetic King, You can't even protect her." _The hollow scowled, standing next to him. _"What, oh what to do." _He growled lowly at the rain drops that began falling, He hissed when one touched his skin. It was like acid, and he fucking hated it. Ichigo stared down at his hands. Maybe he was pathetic.

_"Well King, ya' betta get to trainin if your weak pansy ass self is gonna even bother save her." _the hollow sighed, hoping to clear up the sky.

Ichigo looked up. "Oh, Okay."

' _..its cold.. really cold.. and blue_.. '


End file.
